Maria Henso
Appearance She has a black ponytail and Honoka's face. She has a Cat Kabuki mask and a white neckerchief. She wears the default uniform unless customized by the player. She has Orange eyes. Personality Maria has the Stalker Persona. If she witnesses a murder she will stalk them to take an incriminating picture. She will take a picture of them in a bloody uniform or killing someone. If she sees a corpse on the ground she will not care. She was always considered a bit mysterious. She moved in with her Grandmother from Italy one day for no reason. She rarely speaks as well. The only time she speaks is when she is performing on stage. Also she never took off that mask and nobody knows why. Relationships (You can add your OCS in here if you want) 'Kizana Sunobu - '''Kizana tends to be weirded out by her at times. She always refers to her as "Mask Face" because she never takes off her mask. 'Kishi Umiko - '''Due to her Grandmother telling her to make more friends when she has her lunch she always urges him to talk to her, in hopes of him becoming her friend. Routine * Walks in and changes her shoes. * Walks into the bathroom and stares at a certain spot and talks to it in Italian. * Walks to class. * Has lunch near the pool. * Walks back to class. * Goes to the shower and changes. * Goes Home. Quotes Trivia * She is talking to the Ghost Girl on the third floor. * Her mother and father are away on a business trip. * She does not fear the dead. * She and Kuu Dere would make great friends. * You can target yourself and Maria will hunt for you. * It's possible for a Student Council member, Faculty Member, or Martial Artist to apprehend her. * However she can take down a group apprehension by breaking loose and killing them, as well as a "Relationship" character. * She uses the murder suicide animation for killing the student, however she doesn't kill herself. Gameplay You can drive her to murder by first leaving a dime on her desk. She will then believe the ghost wants to communicate with her. She will attempt to commune with the ghost at the end of the day. Then you have to go to the Audiovisual Room to make audio of the ghost saying that there is a dangerous person on school grounds. You need to pick a student (Senpai, Faculty, and Maria Hensō are not available). Then the audio will be downloaded to your phone. At the end of the day, when she enters the bathroom. You need to sneak in and play the audio. The next day she will behave similar to Nemesis. Her hands will be clenched into fists and she will be actively searching for the student. She will then stab the student with a pair of scissors and dispose of the evidence. Category:Pansexual Category:Just A Nerdy Inu's Characters Category:Transfer Students Category:Drama Club Category:Stalker Category:Stalkers Category:Buraza Town Category:OCs Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-3